When Skye met Vegeta
by Corn-nuggets
Summary: This is one of my many stories about my original character Skye. She is the pure blooded saiyajin daughter of Broly and happens to be a Legendary Saiyajin herself, she ends up on Earth, due to her mother and shacks up with krillin and a young pure Saiyajin named Koushou, who has his own wild past. And things with Vegeta end up going weird for her, and more than she at 17 wants.


When Skye met Vegeta

Skye came to Earth as a teenager who was sent to do her mother's bidding and kill Kakarotto to avenge the family name and her father –Broly- She had no interest in this plan and agreed to get away from her crazy family. She was found by the z-fighters and they confronted her on her first day, she was convinced by a young man named Koushou to not fight or at least think on it, and come stay with him. She agreed and moved in with him, he took her out to explore the city and bought her human clothes. This is how she got her signature look and became the sexy dark woman, she is now. Koushou accidently took her to a strip club, because of the stupidity of his friends and she immediately chose to work the pole out of sheer curiosity. This intrigued and embarrassed the group of friends, especially Krillin and Koushou. However; Vegeta was more than just intrigued it got his blood boiling and he wanted to make her, his woman. He didn't care he had Bulma; he was a true Saiyajin and had a hunger to touch a saiyajin woman again, for it had been years since his last taste. But it wasn't that easy, she had no interest in him and was busy learning about Earth and working on her singing career. Vegeta wasn't going to be turned down like that and was going to find a way to get to her. He only saw her at his wife's stupid BBQS and parties, and the occasional world tournament.

She most recently put Hercule in the hospital. He paced around the gravity chamber, it had been almost a year since that mysterious woman got here and he still wanted to touch her. He paused hearing the monitor come on and looked to see Bulma, "Vegeta! You've been pacing all night and day, if you don't snap out of it. I'll hit you!" He sneered and shot a tiny Ki blast, blowing the screen up and went back to his thought. He walked out of the chamber and looked over to see her walking with Goku and how that enraged him further, "KAKAROTTO! What're you doing with her? I don't recall her enjoying the company of idiots!" Goku rubbed his neck, "Oh! We were training together, and she suggested lunch. Jeeze no need to be so mad! Hahaha She's also teaching me how to dance! Its great training she said…" Vegeta pictured her touching Kakarotto and his face got red, "Mph, stupid fool! You should let her train with a real saiyajin; you're weak and far too pure hearted." She smirked and shook her head at Vegeta, "Goku is a very nice guy, he and I are friends with Koushou and I am learning a lot from him, he went up against my father single handedly, He's got a lot to teach me on power control! We have to go, we're headed to dance class after we eat, and you can join if you want. But, from what I understood, you're a saiyajin warrior not a ballerina!"

Vegeta blushed as they both laughed and he huffed, "That's right! I wouldn't be caught dead with that idiocy" They both waved at him and she gave him a little wink, she was far nastier than Bulma. He clinched his fist at the idea of those two together, he was the saiyajin prince and he deserved the only saiyajin female on this planet. He looked to the main Capsule Corps house and saw that Bulma was busy with a project, he sighed and couldn't believe he was doing this as he ran after them and caught up, "Wait…I want the chance to see Kakarotto acting like an idiot with women. I can't miss this!" She raised a brow at him and shrugged, "Fine with me, Goku?" He laughed, "Geeze Vegeta, okay, sure! But- we're gonna eat first, okay? So don't try and get in my way! I'm starving!" Vegeta sneered, "IS that a challenge! I'll eat you out of house and home clown!"

The three saiyajins made their way into a Chinese buffet and to their surprise she didn't have a large appetite and got a small plate of food, while they chowed on at least half of the menu. "Saiyajin males have endless stomachs, ick..." She said with a disgusted look as she finished up her egg roll, "You two will be weight down trying to dance like that!" They ignored her and finished up their food race with Vegeta as the winner, "HAHAHA! I told you Kakarotto! I could eat before you!" She sweat dropped and handed the waitress the money, "So, exactly what is up with your mother?" Goku asked as he leaned back patting his stomach, "Why me?" She shrugged and sighed, "My father was her true love, I guess- I don't know exactly why they were together and why she insisted on staying with him, but he wasn't as kind and true as she had imagined, he battled me constantly, I've got the scars to show it, but I gave him a few good concussions. He hated me, he thought I was trying to take his powers away and his title, I really could care less about my legendary blood, and it's nothing to me. I have other aspirations."

She finished her last egg-roll and eyed Vegeta who was staring at her, "You've never seen a female of our species have you?" He glared at Goku who was laughing, "I have, but not for years, what's it matter to you?" she shrugged, "You were staring at me, that's all!" He turned to the window, "I was glancing at your ridiculous hair cut…" Goku looked at the clock, "We can discuss Vegeta's crush later, but right now we have dancing! Let's go, I've never danced before, but Chi-Chi insisted!" the three got up and left the restaurant and walked to the dance studio which wasn't that far down the road, they went inside and the ballroom dance teacher greeted them happily, "Skye, Goku, you've brought a friend! Good, Skye you dance with your friend here and I'll place Goku with Jorge." Jorge was very flamboyant and happy grabbed Goku's arm, "Let's go hunneh" He looked at Skye with puppy eyes, as he was dragged onto the floor. Mary looked to her and Vegeta, "Sir. Have you ever ball room danced before?" He looked to the side, "Once as a child, it's been years, I'm not here to dance. I'm here to watch that idiot Kakarotto make a fool of himself!"

Mary laughed happily, "None sense, off to dance you two…" She shoved the two of them onto the dance floor. They were both feeling awkward, but Goku was twirling around with Jorge, Mary took Vegeta's arms and place them around her waist and put her arms around his shoulders, "You two are acting like fools, it's just dancing, no one is getting married, except maybe Jorge, he likes your friend!" The music started to play and even though he was about to blow someone up, he refused to be shown up by the clown and started to lead her into a dance, "Wow, you're very graceful, for a grouch…" He sneered, "Shut it or I'll throw you out that window, saiyajin royals are meant to be regal, it stays with us!" She grinned at his attitude, "Whatever, you say, Prince! I bet you've never danced with Bulma like this before…" He blushed slightly and didn't answer as they twirled around together. She laughed some as he dipped her, "Alright, either you're terrified of me, or it's something else…" He was getting annoyed by all the questions, "Terrified of you! Your father already took that out of me, you're just a brat, and if you were a kid on the home planet they'd have killed you already! There is nothing, quit asking..." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek as Mary had them separate.

He was irritated by her show of affection, and the fact he just danced and stormed out of the studio, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he screamed at a random human, who was in his walking spot and shoved the unsuspecting kid into a wall, as he jumped into the air and flew back to Capsule Corps, why was this girl having this effect on him? What kind of spell was she using, was it a trap for her father? He grunted as he punched the side of the house as he walked inside, "Back already? Trunks and I were just about to-"He glared, "Can it woman! I'm not in the mood" and walked into the bedroom slamming the door as he flopped on the bed and stared at the celling, he had this feeling that wouldn't go away. "Damn that harlot, she's just a trickster, I'll kill her for this!" He clinched his fist and opened one eye as Bulma walked in, "How dare you talk to us like that! What is with you! Ever since that girl showed up, you're acting like an idiot! You're cheating on me aren't you!?" He snorted and rolled on his stomach, "Please woman, stop your ranting, I've just got a lot on my mind, you wander the stars alone for several years, with only idiot Nappa and Radditz as company, than find out years later, that you're not the only Saiyajin, that more and more are showing up around the universe, imagine if you thought you and Chi-Chi we're the only true humans and more popped up, you'd feel stressed as well, I just found that harlot has a family and brothers, a mother a whole saiyajin planet, that I am not welcome on! They're bowing down to that nut up, Broly when I'm the true king!" She leaned on the wall and took a drag from her cig, "I think you need to get over it, there are going to be saiyajins and the fact that they're still kicking is amazing, you should be proud and embrace it. So, what you're not the king of that desolate planet, at least you can say you're still the prince. And last remaining royal, I don't know what's got into you, but snap out of it." She blew a ring of smoke out of her mouth and turned to walk off. He sat up. "Bulma…" She stopped and turned to smile at him, "Yes dear?" He sneered, "Shut up…" She looked annoyed and insulted as she slammed the door behind her, at this point he didn't care about her tantrum and wanted no part of it.

He wondered if Kakarotto and her, were still dancing. Bah! Why did he care so much, it wasn't his problem, if they wanted to prance around like idiots. He climbed out of bed and punched the mattress really hard. He decided to go seek them out and opened the window, to jump out of it and take off. He didn't need her permission, that human needed to mind her own business anyways. He found their Ki near the dance studio, and looked into the window, they were still dancing, and this time faster paced and she was simply sitting watching Goku and Jorge, while laughing at the bromance that was blossoming. She stood up, suddenly and he thought he was caught as he jumped away from view and peeked around the corner, but she had gotten up to dance as well and was putting on quite a show, when Kakarotto stepped in and they started to dance together.

Why was he so annoyed, they were touching? She meant nothing to him, he clinched his fist in frustration and walked back inside the studio, "You clowns still here? I was walking to the store for that obnoxious woman, and I saw Kakarotto trying to do break dancing! What idiots." She turned and glared at him, "What's it to you, you stormed off and left, if I recall…" He glared right back, "I had my pride, besides you won't use your game on me like Kakarotto, I know all about women like you, your mother is one of them. Play the sweet card, then kill and get your reward after the deed is done. If he can gain your trust, you're going to kill him and report back to mommy to get your family's pride back!" She looked annoyed and frowned, "Never, I don't care about them, obviously, you've been around the wrong people, I don't want anyone dead! Besides, not all fruit falls close to the tree!" He rolled his eyes, "Whatever woman, Kakarotto, stay away from this one, you hear me?" Goku frowned, "Aw cmon vegeta, she's not evil, I promise, I would know, right? Skye you're not evil." She smirked, "I wouldn't say I'm not evil, but I'm not out for blood, at least not yours." She waved to both of them and walked off, "I have things to attend to, see ya boys.." She walked out of the studio and took off in the night sky.

The last straw

Bulma got around quickly with announcements and decided to throw a party for everyone, she had the money and space, and she looked thrilled as everyone piled into her backyard with bottles of liquor and food, "Good to see everyone!" She saw Yamcha, Krillin and Goku's family and of course Koushou came with Skye, she wasn't as thrilled about that, but figured the young couple was dating. "Sorry we're late, we picked up master Roshi, and he was causing trouble!" Koushou said with a chuckle, as Skye hit the old letch with her tail, "Yeah…trouble!" Everyone stood around to get food and talk, Vegeta was leaning on a wall as usual and Trunks was busy chasing around Goten, she walked away from the crowd and approached the lone saiyajin, "aren't you hungry?" He glanced briefly at her, before closing his eyes again, "Not for her cooking, she hires a chef and today she took it into her own hands, I give a few hours and everyone is going to be rolling around ill…" That made her let out a laugh, "Alright, whatever, I'll let you sit in your rain cloud."

He grabbed her as she turned to walk away, she was taken off guard by this, but before she could protest he had linked his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widened and she tried to resist and push him away, with her palm against his chest. But, he was insistent on this, she didn't know what her plan of action should be and wasn't sure if this was right, but she let her eyes close and returned the kiss, her actions caused his grip on her to get tighter and before long, without warning suddenly they were making out behind the house like teenagers. Finally the two parted after a good ten minutes for air and she was pale in shock, "what did we just do?" was what slid from her lips, but he still didn't release her. "I've never kissed Bulma like that, just so you know. We had a fling briefly and that was it, I can't stand that woman as of right now. Be with me, we can produce heirs to the royal blood line and help start the saiyajins become worthy again. "

She couldn't seem to pull her eyes away from his and was getting lost in his black orbs, "I- I'm not going to be some portal for your seed, so you can have some pride! I'm not like that, sorry…" She said sternly as she let her tail go free from her waist, "You, genuinely have feelings for me, than I understand your request, but-" He put his finger on her lips to silent her speaking, "I have not gotten you off my mind since you got here, I think about you constantly and dream about you. You being near is driving me up the wall, it has been well over 20 years since I was last around my kind and even then I was a child with no outlet for my thoughts! You have no idea, what torture it's been to see you running around with those idiots and blowing me off, I am the saiyajin prince and I will get my way!" She raised a brow, his speech started off romantic, than he blew it. "Vegeta this is sudden, can I think about it? You really threw this on me last minute…" He still had a tight grip on her and looked around to see if the party was still oblivious and in full swing, and it was, "Don't deny your feelings, I can smell it on you, your tail has been twitching furiously..." She was quiet as his hand snaked down and went up her skirt

, "Kyah! No way, this isn't right- we barely know each other and everyone is right near us." He smirked and picked her up as he flew into the open bedroom window and threw her on the bed, "Now we're alone, what's your excuse?" She sat up and looked at him as he stood over her, "I really don't think this is a good idea, Look…I have to go.." She stood up and was face to face with him, like they were in a battle. He just wanted to kiss her again, but was trying to not be stupid, he wanted to have his pride, "Fine, go see if you ever get to be in his situation again…" She sighed and felt backed into a corner and frustrated, if she did what he wanted, she would be labeled as a whore and why if her friends found out? She was trying not to be like her mother, and not think with her body. Why were all these feelings being stirred up between them? The whole year, she saw him at least twice. He felt like an idiot and they were just staring at each other, "Fine, go out with me? You know that stupid thing humans do…" She smirked, "A date? So you can get in my pants?" He looked away and got a light blush, "You know what I mean!" she laughed and got a thoughtful look on her face, "Sure, why not, but first things first we need to finish things here…" She finally leaned in closer and pulled him into a kiss as the two of them fell into a bed. Love at first sight? Hardly, but it would be the start of a secret and interesting relationship.


End file.
